Betrayal
by Blu J Fire and Caso Sparrow
Summary: Frodo Baggins and Sparrow Took have been best friends since the minute they saw each other. The thing is, Sparrow has a huge secret, one she's never told anyone. Now, when she is chosen to come to Mordor with Frodo and Sam, her secret's probably not going to stay a secret. The only question is, will she and the Ring-bearer still be friends once he finds out the horrible truth?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Quick note: I'm pretty new to LotR fanfics so try not to be too harsh on me in your reviews. Oh, and one more thing, this is movie 'verse, so - at least in my mind - Frodo's only 33 through practically the whole story.  
**

**Disclaimer: Only thing I own is my character, Tolkien owns the rest **

**^^^^^^BEGIN^^^^^^**

It was a cool September night, the night of Bilbo Baggin's eleventy-first birthday, 111, and everyone was enjoying themselves as much as hobbitly possible. Everyone, that is, except for Frodo Baggins.

Now, don't get me wrong, Frodo was enjoying himself, just not as much as he should be. He would enjoy himself more if he could only find her. Frodo should have been able to find her quite easily, due to the fact that she stood out in most crowds. But, no matter how hard he looked, she was no where in sight.

"Sam," Frodo said putting a hand on his faithful servant's shoulder to get his attention. "Have you seen her tonight? She promised me she'd be here."

"Is she well again?" Sam asked. "It's about time! But, no, I've not seen her here."

Frodo sighed. Then a thought popped into his head. "Have you seen Pippin?"

"Last I saw him he was having a drink with Mr. Merry."

Frodo nodded. Of course Peregrin Took was with his best friend, Meriadoc Brandybuck; the two were inseparable.

Frodo thanked Sam and went off to find the two troublemakers. When at last he had found the two, they were standing by themselves, doing what they were know best for: scheming.

"Oi," Frodo called, "Pip, is your sister here?"

Pip thought for a moment then said, "Last I saw her, she was having a drink with Fatty Bolegar. But that was nearly five minutes ago; who knows where she is now?"

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked, cocking his head.

"Well, now that she's well again, every boy in Hobbiton-"

"Every boy in all the Shire, more like." Merry interrupted.

"That's true."

"And?" Frodo asked, growing impatient.

"Well, they all want something called 'alone time' with her. Something about puberty treating her well and other things I don't really understand. But anyways, I'll be surprised if she's still with Fatty, it'll be the longest time she's had with any of them. Oh, just wait until she comes of age next year; just imagine all the broken-hearted hobbits she'll leave in her wake."

"They shouldn't have gone chasing a woman that's too good for them." Merry said and took a swig of his drink.

"Hear, hear."

Frodo groaned. As if tracking her down wasn't hard enough. Now he had to get through a line of moony hobbits. And he wasn't so sure how he felt about boys chasing after his best friend...

Frodo thanked them and set off to find the only person he seemed incapable of finding. It was not long before he came to a pavilion filled with hobbits, all of them males, and most of them were arguing. Frodo did much elbowing with very little 'excuse me' s. Right now, he didn't give a thing for courtesy, he hadn't seen his best friend for three months and he couldn't wait any longer.

When he, eventually, reached the middle of the crowd, he saw exactly the person he'd been looking for: Sparrow Took.

Sparrow was a bit taller than most hobbits, though no taller than Frodo, who was also a bit tall. She had bright, gemstone green eyes and straight fiery red hair. Her hair had the cause of much excitement when she was born, as everyone in Hobbiton had thought the Took baby's head was on fire. It did not take too long before they realized it was just her hair. And so the story ended with a drenched, screaming baby and a very angry Mrs. Took.

Now I'm sure you are all wondering about the two's relationship, so I will give you a bit of history:

Sparrow and Frodo had been best friends since the latter had moved to Hobbiton. The two had taken to having tea at Bag End, then they would go explore the woodland around Hobbiton. They would almost always get in trouble because they would come home past their curfew.

Or, if they were not permitted to go into the woods that day, they would play one of their favorite games, Tig; which is much like Tag. They'd usually end up in trouble from this activity as well, as they liked to play in the market and had a bad habit of pushing over baskets, carts, and even the occasional hobbit as they ran around and yelled "Can't catch me!"

All in all, they had been pretty mischievous young hobbits. In fact, one of their favorite memories together was one of their worst scoldings. They had just finished one of their most exciting games of Tig and it was not long before Mrs. Took found out about the havoc they had caused. And so, they found themselves being dragged by their ears to Bag End. The whole while Mrs. Took was muttering things like, "I though you two had been raised better," and "Honestly, do you two know what a muck you caused in the market place?" And so on.

Once at Bag End, the two trouble-makers were sat down while Mrs. Took explained to Bilbo what the two had done. "Sparrow," Frodo said, they were the only two in the room at the moment so he felt moderately safe asking this. "Do you want to do this again tomorrow?"

Sparrow thought for a moment the said, "Maybe we should wait a few days. You know, let Mum burn off some steam. We could still go into the forest tomorrow though."

"Alright, but we'd have to take Sam with us."

"Why?"

"Because, A) Sam's our friend; and B) to appease your mom. If she knows good-nature-less-likely-to-get-into-trouble Sam is with us, she'll think we're not going to get into trouble."

"Wouldn't we be using him?"

"As much as I hate to say it, yes, we would be using him. I hate to do it to him, but it seems our only option."

"It's a plan then."

They shook hands, then Mrs. Took and Bilbo came into the room. That day they got the worst scolding they would ever get, but to this day they agree it was worth it.

The next day they did go into the woods with Sam. But they still got in trouble; mainly because Frodo was soaking wet. But that is another story and it is time we got on with the one we have already started.

The sight Frodo was meet with as he neared the redhead was not one her enjoyed. Lotho Sackvile-Baggins was attempting to speak to Sparrow, who was currently having a conversation with Fatty. It was not long before Sparrow had had enough of his nonsense.

"Oh, push off, Lotho." Even in harsh words, her voice was rather sweet. But deeper there was a commanding accent, as if she'd been born to lead. "I've told fifteen other hobbits before you, all of whom were better looking, so what makes you think you're so special that I'm not going to turn you down too? You and your friends can be off now."

Lotho looked a bit disappointed that Sparrow had told him to leave, but he knew better than to defy her words. He had experienced first-hand what Sparrow could - and would - do when peeved.

"Sparrow!" Frodo called.

"I swear," Sparrow scoffed. "Did you not just see me tell that bloke to bug off? Must I really tell you personally? I'm trying to have a drink with Fredger!"

"Is that really any way to treat the best friend you haven't seen for months?"

"Frodo!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry, it has been a rough night. All night it's been 'Miss Sparrow, would you care for a dance?' or 'Miss Sparrow, would you like a drink?'. Honestly, you'd think all the male hobbits in the Shire had gone mad!"

Frodo chuckled and walked toward the girl, looking for all the world as if he were going to embrace her. Instead, he tapped her shoulder shouting, "Tig," And ran off.

Sparrow looked shocked for a moment, then she recovered and ran after him.

Frodo ran until something inside him roared, "Blend in!" He stopped running and looked around to see what the other hobbits were doing. He noticed the majority if them were dancing. So he began to dance as well.

Sparrow ran into the same group that Frodo was attempting to blend in with and began to scan the crowd, obviously looking for something abnormal. When she did not find anything, Sparrow ran off to renew her search.

Frodo let out a sigh of relief the began to journey to the edge of the party where there were very few hobbits, most of them older and simply trying to escape the noise of the party.

He sat down with his back to a tree and watched the rest of the hobbits as they danced, wondering if he should go find Sparrow.

"Hey, birthday boy." Said a voice from above.

Frodo let out a cry of surprise and looked up. Sitting above him in the tree he was leaning against, Sparrow was looking out over the party.

"Well, I suppose it is not an unusual place to find a sparrow, in a tree." Frodo laughed.

"Funny. Now get up here." Sparrow said then grasped his hand and helped him up.

"You're thirty-three now," She said once the hobbit was sitting on the branch next to her. "Finally out of your tweens, although no less irresponsible."

Frodo nodded. Then the two sat in silence, that was until Sparrow spoke again: "All this uproar for Bilbo. And only Bilbo. I understand eleventy-one is a respectable age, but thirty-three is nothing to sneeze at. I mean, you're finally of age now."

Frodo shrugged before replying. "Uncle enjoys the attention much more than I would, so he may have it. Speaking of Bilbo, he's going to give his speech soon, we should probably get going."

The two jumped down then went to rejoin the rest of the party.

**BREAKLINE!**

Sparrow had been unable to sleep, so not she was on a late night walk.

She was just walking past Bag End, thinking of Bilbo's disappearance, when she heard voices. Sparrow crouched down and began to creep through the garden towards the window.

Once she was near enough the window to see the flowers, she saw the shadowy shapes of Sam and his shears. Sam pressed a finger to his lips and continued to eavesdrop.

The voice that was speaking was obviously Gandalf's. Sparrow tried to understand what the two were talking about, but it's hard to put the pieces of the puzzle together when you walk in late on a conversation.

Sam and Sparrow continued to listen. Then, all of the sudden, Sam dropped the shears he was holding.

The voice inside the hole stopped. Then the window was flung open and a walking stick appeared and bashed Sam hard on the shoulder. Sam let out a cry. Then a hand came out and pulled the hobbit inside Bag End.

"Samwise Gamgee, have you been eavesdropping?!" Gandalf roared.

"I ain't been dropping no eaves, sir. I- I just heard voices and came to see what the commotion was about. P-please, Mr. Gandalf sir, don't turn me into anything unnatural." Sam whimpered.

There was a pause, then Gandalf said, "How much did you hear?"

"Not much. And none of it I understood."

"What did you hear?"

"S-something about a ring and a dark land. That's all."

Then there was a long silence then Gandalf's deep voice rang out again. "I will not change you into anything, but punishment is in order. You will accompany Frodo on his journey."

Sparrow jumped up and leaned through the still open window. "Wait, where's Frodo going?"

Gandalf looked in exasperation at the second eavesdropper that had appeared. "Is there anyone else listening?" He asked quite angrily.

"Well," Sparrow said, "There's Fatty and Rosie and Lotho and Opal and Pippin and Merry and then me and Sam. At least, I think that's all of us."

Gandalf's face turned so red you'd think he was about to explode.

"I'm kidding, Gandalf. It's just me and Sam. Any sensible hobbit would be in bed right now. So where is Frodo going then?"

Frodo, who had keep quiet throughout the whole episode, quickly explained the story of the Ring and how it had come to Bilbo then to himself. Then he explained what he planned to with it.

Even using as few words as possible, it took Frodo twenty-five minutes to say all that was needed.

"Oh," Sparrow said, "Well, you're not going by yourself."

"He won't be going alone, He'll have his servant Samwise with him." Gandalf said.

"No, _I _going with him."

Gandalf was about to object, but Frodo spoke before he could. "It would be a great comfort to me if you would both come along."

"It is settled then, Sam and I will both accompany you to Rivendell." Sparrow said, some what defiantly.

"Yes, it is settled." Gandalf sighed. "You all have two weeks to prepare for your journey. If I may make a suggestion, you should travel through the Old Forest, then make your way to Bree, where I will meet you, then we shall travel to Rivendell."

"You are leaving then?" Frodo asked.

"Yes, I have a few matters I must attend to."

Then Gandalf grabbed his hat and made his way towards the circular door. Right before he stepped over the threshold, he turned back to the hobbits and said, "Two weeks, no longer. You must leave the Shire, the sooner the better." Then he was off.

********END********

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Do you like Sparrow's character so far? Do you want me to continue? Leave a review to answer these questions and, if you want, leave a suggestion. R&R everyone. 'Til next time, Caso Sparrow off**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: One thing to say: Thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter! Have a cookie (::)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not awesome enough to have written LotR, only Tolkien is.  
**

**^^^^^^BEGIN^^^^^^**

Sparrow awoke to her little sister, Pearl, shaking her shoulder and saying, "Wake up, Sparrow. Frodo and Sam are here for you."

Sparrow sat up and groaned. It took her a moment to figure out why her two closest friends were at her house so early in the morning. Then she remembered the events that had taken place ten days ago. _Why must I be so loyal?_ She thought. Of course, you can't be Sparrow Took and think and leave it there. Oh no, her inner voice just HAD to answer.

_Because that is how you were trained._

_Yeah, I know. Good skill for a soldier, not so great when it comes to leaving the Shire._

_You know what I'm going to say to that..._

_Yes, yes, I know what you're going to say. I always hate leaving though. Sometimes I think he just likes being cruel to me._

_I could comment on that, but I have nothing witty to say and you didn't ask for this.  
_

_No, I didn't. Now could you be quiet please? I need to come up with an excuse as to why I'm going to be gone._

_You leave quite often._

_That's different, I have ways to cover that up. Now shut up!__  
_

With that, Sparrow got up and began to speed through her morning routine. Once she confirmed she was presentable, Sparrow slung her pack over her shoulder and headed for the kitchen, where Frodo and Sam were waiting for her.

"Are you Ready?" Frodo asked as Sparrow grabbed her favorite walking stick.

"As ready as is possible." Sparrow said, then grabbed an apple and began to lead the others to the door.

"Where exactly are you going, Sparrow?" Mrs. Took asked before the trio had completely left the house.

"Oh, we're just going to explore the woods." Sparrow said, carefully making sure she faced away from her mother. When ever she lied, the corner of her mouth would twitch.

"And when will you be back? Before curfew, I hope."

"Of course, Mum. Frodo, Sam, and I aren't the trouble makers we used to be."

"That's debatable." Murmured Pippin.

"Pip, shouldn't you be off as well?" Sparrow asked her younger brother.

"Where would I be going?"

"I thought you were meeting Merry at the Party Tree?"

"Oh, that's right!" Pippin said clapping a hand to his forehead. "I guess I'm off as well. Bye Mom!"

Mrs. Took smiled and waved then went back to preparing breakfast.

* * *

The trio of hobbits had been making pretty good time. It was three in the afternoon and they were already well away from Hobbiton.

In fact, they were about to pass into Farmer Maggot's land. Just before they passed over the boarder, Sam stopped and said, "This is it."

"This is what?" Frodo asked as he walked back to his friend.

"I take one more step and it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

"Come on, Sam." Sparrow said linking arms with Sam and beginning to walk again.

Sam looked a bit apprehensive, but he followed.

It was not long after they'd begun to walk again, when they heard rustling in the corn stalks surrounding them. Next thing they knew, Sam and Frodo were on the ground with Merry and Pippin on top of them.

"Look, Merry, it's Frodo!" Pipping exclaimed.

"Hello Frodo." Merry said as he stood.

"Peregrin Took, have you been stealing from Farmer Maggot again?!" Sparrow yelled pulling her brother off Sam by his collar.

Pippin was about to answer, but before he could a shrill voice screamed, "Get back here, you dirty thieves!"

One look around and everyone knew what to do. They all began to run.

"I can't believe you were stealing again!" Sparrow said as she ran.

"I don't know why he's so upset," Merry said between gasps for breath. "It's only a couple carrots."

"And some cabbages, and those three bags of potatoes from last week, and, and the mushrooms from the week before!" Pipping said most unhelpfully.

"Yes, Pippin! My point is, he's clearly overreacting!"

Sparrow would have replied, but she came to the edge of a rather steep drop and had to focus wholly on not falling off the edge. It would have worked too, had the other four hobbits not run into her at full speed.

They all tumbled down, gaining many scratches and bruises.

Sparrow, who was on the bottom of the pile the hobbits had made, regained her wits first. "Get off me!" She said to the still clueless hobbits.

Sadly, none of the other hobbits were quite so quick at dealing with shock, so it was a good ten minutes before she could finally stand again. As she did so, Sparrow looked down at the front of her mud caked dress and sighed. Then she rounded on Pippin. "Tell me, what the plague were you doing!?" She practically screeched.

Pippin looked down at his feet and said, "Having a bit of fun,"

" 'Having a bit of fun'! This may not be my favorite dress, but do you realize how long it will take to get all the mud stains out!? And then there's you stealing again! I swear as soon as we get back home -"

Thankfully Frodo said something before she could finish her gruesome thought. "Get off the road quick!" He exclaimed in a shaky voice.

No one had to be told twice.

As the hobbits huddled under a tree, they felt a cold fear fall over them. As they listened, they heard hooves, then boots hit the ground.

Sparrow tried to see who - or what - it was, but she could not. Instead, she saw Frodo's eyes roll into the back of his head as his hand crept to the pocket he had the Ring in. Sparrow elbowed Sam, who was closer to him than she was, and pointed to Frodo.

Sam quickly reached out and grabbed his master's hand, drawing Frodo back to the present.

After what felt like an eternity, the rider, for that was obviously what he was, got on his horse and began to ride away.

All the hobbits jumped up and began to run down the road away from the rider. After some time, they all had to stop to catch their breath.

"That black rider was looking for something, or someone... Frodo?" Merry said, he had gotten a better look at the rider than everyone else.

"Sam, Sparrow, and I must leave the Shire."

Merry thought for a moment then said, "Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me."

As soon as they started to make a dash for the ferry, a black rider came from nowhere, as if it had come out of the shadows.

Thankfully hobbits are fast and catching them is hard.

Eventually they could see the ferry. Four of the five hobbits quickly ran onto the boat, the last one being Sam who pushed the boat away from the dock, not noticing his master wasn't on yet.

As the ferry began to drift away, and everyone realized Frodo was not present, they began to look towards the shore.

Frodo, who was actually the fastest of the group, had stumbled a few feet before because of an odd phenomenon: the Ring had suddenly grown heavy, which had surprised him greatly. Now, as he neared the drifting boat, everyone began to have the feeling Frodo wouldn't make it.

Thank goodness Frodo is an amazing jumper.

Frodo made the widening gap easily. In fact, he almost jumped clean over the ferry; but Sam grabbed his arm right before he touched the water.

"Thank you, Sam." Frodo said, he was a slight bit paler than usual.

"Are you alright, Mr. Frodo?"

"Yes, I think so. Just a bit shocked is all."

Sparrow shook her head. Not exactly in exasperation, but in disbelief at the events that were taking place. _To think,_ She thought to herself, _I could've kept my nice job at The Green Dragon, settled down with a nice fellow in a few years and lived a good life. Guess nothing ever goes exactly as expected. Especially not when it comes to fate.  
_

_Don't lie to yourself, you're having fun._

_Yes, you are right, I am having fun. I think the last time I had this much fun was on my seventh birthday._

_Ah, yes, good day, good day._

Then sparrow said aloud, "Well, to Brandy Wine bridge we go."

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know it's kinda unoriginal. But I do have reasons: I didn't know how to do this chapter, had writer's block, and ,I realize this as I'm typing my author's note, I completely forgot about semicolons! I would fix my punctuation, but I'm too lazy and tired right now; so please try to ignore the faulty grammar/punctuation. I promise the next chap will be better and probably more original. One more thing: Sparrow is NOT crazy, from what I've seen, everyone has a slightly contradicting side in their mind. Alrighty then, said everything I wanted to say, so see you all later - Caso Sparrow **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you all for the reviews, have a couple cookies! (::) (::) And thanks to Archet, who is now my beta reader and mentioned me in her story, _Celeborn's Guide to Middle-Earth;_ which makes me think of_ Hitch-hiker's Guide to the Galaxy. _I think that's what is was suppose to do... And, if this was the Hobbit, they'd both have Martin Freeman in them! Sorry, I'm rambling. On to the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: a wise man once said, "I no own Lord of the Rings!" and I'm no wise man so I must own it. Wait, I don't think it works like that... hmm...  
**

** ######BEGIN######**

"Sparrow, hurry up! You're taking forever to light a simple fire!" Pipping whined at his sister.

"Do you want to do it?" Sparrow asked as she glared at him and held out the stones she was using to make a spark. "Maybe if Sam wasn't so busy with Strider we could use his tender box."

"Doesn't Frodo have a tender box?"

"You're welcome for the effort of trying to make a fire for you!" Sparrow threw the stones on the ground and folded her arms over her chest.

Merry walked over to Frodo, who was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on his knees, and was about to gently shake his shoulder but Sparrow wheeled around and said, "Leave him alone, Merry."

"why?"

"Because I said so; leave him alone."

"Yes, Sparrow, why?" Pippin said repeating Merry's question.

"It's not my information to give out. Just leave Frodo alone."

Frodo looked up, wiped his eyes and said, "No, no it's alright, I'll- I'll be fine. Yes, I do believe I did bring a tender box, here you go, Pip." He rummaged around in his pack for a moment then tossed Pippin a small wooden box.

"Thank you," Pip said then he went off to light the fire.

Sparrow scooted over to the fair hobbit and put an arm around his shoulders. "You could have let me deal with them, you know. I would've come up with something."

"It's alright, really. It happened years ago, I should be over it."

"Frodo, no matter how long ago it happened, losing a loved one isn't easy. Let alone two loved ones."

"I know, but still..."

"Oh, stop it," Sparrow gave him a playful whack on the arm. "You're just trying to upset yourself."

Frodo smiled and would have replied, had Sam not walked over and said, "Strider's gone to scout the area. He said we should get a bit of rest."

"Trust Strider now, do you?" Frodo asked as he pulled his cloak around him

"Not much of a choice, is there?"

"Good point. Say, do either of you remember what Strider said this place was called?"

"Weathertop, it used to be a watch tower in the second age, if I remember correctly." Sparrow said then looked up at the sky. "ugh, I hate this weather, it's so gloomy."

"Yes, just like it was when they went out for a boat ride." Frodo said, sinking back into his depression.

Sam sat next to his master and wrapped an arm around his shoulder as well. "Mr. Frodo, I know they'd be proud of you."

Frodo couldn't help but smile. "I hope they would, Sam. Now, I am weary, I think I'll do as Strider said and take a bit of rest."

With that, Frodo went off to find a semi-comfortable place to sleep and wrapped his cloak around himself, falling asleep instantly.

At that same moment Pipping managed to lite a fire, then lit his tunic on fire. He pranced around for a moment, screaming as he did so, before Sparrow sighed and got up to help him put out the fire.

_'I feel like there was something about fires that I should be cautious about, but I can't remember what.' _Sparrow thought to herself. She dismissed the thought and went about helping Sam, who had decided he was hungry and began to prepare his pans to make a bit of bacon.

Soon after the quartet had settled down and began to eat, Frodo woke up. He looked over his shoulder and yelled, "What are you doing?! Put it out, you fools, put it out!"

Pippin stared in horror at Frodo, then at his tomatoes which had gotten ash in them.

The ringer-bearer stomped on the flames then turned to the group around him. "What were you doing? What were you thinking!"

The blood chilling sound of a Ringwraith resonated throughout the plain.

"To the top. Quick!" Merry yelled and began running up the hill, the other hobbits close at his heels.

Once at the top of the ruins, the five put their backs to each other and drew their swords, all the while looking out for the shadowy shapes of black riders.

Frodo was first to spot the wraiths, backing up slowly as the dark figures neared him.

Sparrow raised her sword and let out a cry. "Leave him alone, devils!" She swung, only to be batted away by a shadowy arm.

Sparrow landed hard on her back, gasping for air. The edge of her vision darkened as a searing pain entered her chest. _It broke a rib. I'm going in to shock. Think, Sparrow! These moments could be crucial for Frodo's life. Don't go in to shock. DON"T GO IN TO SHOCK!  
_

The girl raised her feet and focused on her breathing then spared a look at Frodo, who was also on the ground. She stared for a moment, then _bang, _the hobbit lad disappeared. Sparrow let out a gasp, only to wince at the blazing hot pain from her ribs.

After a couple moment - which felt like an eternity - there was a faint scream, as if it had come from another world, then Frodo reappeared with a sword blade in his left shoulder. He screamed again before Strider showed up, a torch blazing in the ranger's hand.

Sparrow heard the shrill shriek of a wraith in pain and smiled at the sound before she blacked out.

* * *

When Sparrow awoke, she was staring up at stone trolls.

"Wha- Wh-where am I?" She asked, not able to gather enough strength to sit up.

"Troll Shaws," Merry said, stoking a fire.

Sparrow lift herself on to her elbow, then put a hand to her spinning head. Pipping appeared at her side and gently helped her stand.

"What happened? I don't remember much, only pain and- and... Frodo!" Sparrow turned quickly around camp to where the injured hobbit was lying, writhing and groaning in pain.

She knelt next to him and put a hand on his forehead. "Oh, no, oh, no; what have they done?" Sparrow had always had a respect for the nazgul, but now - seeing what they had been able to do to Frodo - there was more fear rather than respect.

The lass grabbed a wet rag and dabbed at his shoulder. Frodo gasped as the warm water meet his freezing arm.

Sam came and knelt next to Sparrow, staring sorrowfully into his master's unfocused eyes.

"I can't bear seeing him like this," Sparrow moaned; "I don't know why, but it makes me hurt in a way I've never felt. I've seen him injured badly before but it's never made me feel like this."

Sam nodded, somewhat understanding what she meant. But not entirely.

"Ah, Sparrow you're awake. Good. We need more people on foot." Strider said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off. "What's going to happen to him?"

"We're taking him to Rivendell, as was the original plan. The elves will be able to heal him."

"You do not have the skill?"

"No," Strider replied shortly, then carefully lifted Frodo in to his arms.

For the rest of the day, Sparrow listened with a sorrowful heart to Frodo's gasps of pain and heavy breathing, wishing there was something she could do for him. Not even caring that she herself was in pain.

At nightfall when the group had stopped, Strider took Sam aside and spoke to him in a low voice. After he had finished, both he and the hobbit went off looking for something. Ten minutes later the ranger come back with an elf, obviously female, following him.

The she-elf quickly strode over to Frodo and began to speak to him quietly. Then she stood and turned to Strider, speaking quickly in a language Sparrow could not understand, but it sounded somewhat familiar. Strider replied in the same language then lifted Frodo onto the horse the she-elf had brought with her.

"Hullo, where exactly do you think you're taking him?" Sparrow questioned, standing in the way of the elf.

"Sparrow," Strider said kneeling to look in to the young hobbit's eyes. "If we do not get him to the elves soon, Frodo will die. You must move."

"So let me get this straight: either he dies here with us; or we let him go off with a stranger and die with her. Is that right?"

"I mean no harm to your friend," The she-elf said; "I only wish to help him."

"What if we don't need your help?" Sparrow snapped back, she was on the verge of tears (A feeling which she hated) she didn't want this stranger to take the ring-bearer away from her; at least not until she figured out this feeling she was having about him.

The elf seemed to read her perfectly. "You will never figure out your mystery if you lose him. I swear on my life, I will not hurt him."

"Fine! Take him! Just go already!" Sparrow hoped her out burst of anger would hide the tears that had begun to flow.

The elf nodded and climbed upon the horse. She said a word in her own language and the horse swiftly cantered away.

Sparrow sat down and buried her head in her hands.

_Don't worry, Sparr, you'll see him again._

_There was nothing I could do. Nothing. I've always had a bit of a say in all matters, but not this one._

_Stop fretting, you _will_ see him in Rivendell._

_Alive, I hope._

With that unhappy note, Sparrow curled up and fell asleep

********END********

**A/N: Oh no! What's gonna happen? Haha you've all seen or read the books/movies, so you'll know. Sorta. Oh, and a quick thanks to all who reviewed and said that Sparrow was not a Mary-Sure. I was a bit worried about that. Remember R&R! It makes me update faster!  
**

** -Caso Sparrow**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As the norm, thank you to all who reviewed my chapter. And I know most of you are wondering what Sparrow's secret is; but I'm not going to tell you. Though, every chapter so far has dropped hints about it. And, in this chapter, the hint is a TON plainer. I'd love to hear what Y'all think it is after you've read the chap!  
**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 3 for disclaimer**

**********BEGIN**********

It was bright, almost blindingly so, when Frodo awoke.

"Where- where am I?"

"You are in Rivendell, city of the Elves. It is October 24th; ten o'clock in the morning, if you're wondering."

Frodo sat up and looked to see who had spoken. Gandalf sat with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Gandalf!"

"That was close, Frodo Baggins, we almost lost you. But there is strength in you."

Frodo smiled and put his weight on his elbows, only to wince at a cold pain in his left shoulder.

Gandalf would have commented on this, if not for Sparrow and Sam rushing in at that moment. Sam touched his master's left hand and exclaimed, "It's warm!"

Frodo looked confused, so Sparrow explained. "Something about the blade made your arm icy cold after you were wounded." Then, in a sudden uncharacteristic outburst of emotion, Sparrow let out a bark of laughter and hugged the Ring-bearer tightly. "Thank goodness you're alright! We were so worried about you."

"Sam and Sparrow barely left your side." Gandalf said as he watched the trio.

After recovering from her outburst, Sparrow said, "Well, now that you're well, I can finally get some rest. I've had an awful head ache since we came and I've barely slept, eaten, or drank. Sam already said he'd give you a tour of the city, so you'll be in good hands. Good night."

Sam and Frodo waved and watched Sparrow leave, then Sam told him about Arwen coming to take him to Rivendell before the rest of the group, so as to save him, and how Sparrow stood up to the elf. The gardener hadn't meant to say anything about Sparrow's feelings, but he slipped and mentioned it. When he had told his master, Frodo looked at him with new curiosity, but did not comment on it.

Once Frodo felt ready, Sam took him to see Merry and Pippin, who were overjoyed to see their friend up and well again. Then the two went to see Bilbo, who was even more happy to see his nephew.

Bilbo and Frodo talked late in to the night, then Frodo said his good byes and Sam lead him back to his room. They said good night, then both went to bed.

* * *

Not long after he had recovered, Frodo was summoned to a council by Elrond. Frodo didn't really pay attention until everyone started fighting, then it was almost impossible _not_ to pay attention.

He stared at the Ring for a long while then finally announced, "I will take it!"

Slowly the fighting died down and all eyes were on the hobbit. "I will take it." Frodo said again; "Though I do not know the way."

Gandalf looked at the halfling and said, "I will accompany you on this journey."

Strider - or Aragorn, as Frodo had just learned was his true name - knelt in front of him and said, "You have my sword,"

"Mine as well," Boromir, a man from Gondor, said.

Gimli, one of the two dwarves in the council, nodded and added, "And my axe,"

Legolas, an elf from Mirkwood, also spoke, "And my bow,"

Then, out of the blue, Sam appeared by his master's side. "Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me."

"No, of course not," Elrond said, somewhat jestingly. "Especially if we can't even separate you two when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Sam blushed, but no one was paying attention to him now, as Pippin and Merry had jumped out behind two pillars and yelled, "We're coming too!"

Then Sparrow stepped out from the same pillar as her brother, though her head was lowered like a child's who had just been punished. "I'm not quite as imbecilic as my brother and friends; I'm not going to announce that I'm coming with Frodo no matter what, I know better than to upset an elf. But I am going to ask," She turned to Elrond and bowed. "May I accompany them?"

"I see no reason why you must stay if all your companions are going." Elrond replied. Then he looked over the odd group. "One leader and nine followers to match the Dark Lord and his wraiths. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

It took Pippin a second before he said, "Oh, I get it! Frodo is Sauron and we're the black riders."

Merry looked at his 'twin' and sighed.

Pippin looked down at his feet. Then his head snapped right back up and he asked, "Right, where are going?"

Sparrow gave a long theatrical groan.

* * *

A couple weeks after that, Frodo was out for a walk on a sunny morning. It was pretty warm, considering it was November. As he walked, he pondered many things, mainly his journey to the Dark Land.

Soon he went back to his room and flopped down on the bed with a book.

Not long after Frodo had begun reading about the history of the elves during the Second Age, Sparrow's head appeared in the open doorway.

"Knock, knock?"

The Ring-bearer smiled to see his friend and invited her in with a wave of his hand. Frodo stood and the two embraced, then they sat down on the floor.

"You're looking well," Frodo commented; "I've barely seen you since we got here. How have your head aches been?"

"I have a minor one right now; but, like you said, we've barely seen each other. So, I figured I'd come and see how you've been."

"My shoulder's still a tad bit sore, but not like it'll kill me."

Sparrow reached out to touch his scar, but her hand stopped an inch before it and she asked, "May I?"

Frodo nodded and Sparrow undid the first three buttons on his shirt then slipped it off his left shoulder and gently brushed her fingers on the purple-ish scar.

Though the two were close friends, there was still a gender difference. Frodo felt exposed, even though he knew he shouldn't. He closed his eyes and the feeling eased. Then he felt Sparrow's fingers leave his shoulder and she put her soft lips on his.

Frodo opened his eyes immediately and Sparrow pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry. I should get going, Merry and Pippin have had an affinity to prank the elves. I'll see you later." Then the lass rushed out of the room.

Frodo stared at the place where she had sat, then smiled and touched the first two fingers of his right hand to his lips, which still tingled slightly from his first kiss.

* * *

The next day Frodo was summoned by Bilbo. Frodo went gladly and Bilbo gave him a coat of Mithril rings, and a sword named Sting.

After recovering from the shock of what the Ring had done to his uncle, Frodo asked, "Uncle, may I ask you a question."

Bilbo sat on the bed next to his nephew and replied with a smirk, "You just did."

Frodo smiled as well. "A different one,"

"Anything, my lad."

"Do you remember Sparrow?"

Bilbo laughed. "Remember Sparrow! She's a tad hard to forget; what with those jewel eyes and bright hair and pleasant smile. And then there was the fact that she came over every afternoon! Ah, yes, you two were such trouble makers. Why do you ask?"

The Ring-bearer looked down at the bed and blushed, his fingers picking at the flaws in the flawless coverlet. "I don't feel quite the same about her."

"How so?"

"She's not the little girl I would play Tig with in the market any more."

"No, she isn't, the little girl is still within her, but she has matured."

"There's also a different feeling now,"

Bilbo cocked an eyebrow but did not comment.

"There's a different feeling, one that feels like it's always been in me but needed prompting to come out. Like a seed, and all it needed was a little water."

Bilbo nodded and encouraged his nephew to continue.

"I guess Sparrow watered that seed yesterday;" As Frodo thought about what had happened the other day, he did what we all thought impossible: he reddened even more.

Bilbo looked a bit surprised but, again, let Frodo continue.

Frodo looked up at his uncle, his eyes filled with concern, and asked, "Bilbo, what's wrong with me?"

The old hobbit considered it for a moment; then said, "There is nothing wrong with you, from what I can tell, everything is in perfect order."

"But what does all this mean?!" Frodo cried, falling back on the bed in exasperation.

"Frodo, this feeling you're getting in the pit of your stomach - this flower - is love."

"Wait, what!" Frodo turned so quickly he fell off the bed, but he immediately stood up and looked his uncle in the eye. "Love? Love! No! Sparrow and I are friends. Only friends."

"My lad, you can't stop this or change it. Simply, the only thing you can do, is to make the best of it."

"But, Bilbo..." Frodo was utterly distraught and he _hated _it.

Bilbo shook his head. "There's nothing I can do - absolutely nothing. If it is any consolation to you: Sparrow came about a week ago with very similar concerns. Though she was nowhere near as blunt as you and tried her hardest not to make it obvious. Tricky with words, that one; a bit like Gandalf."

Frodo nodded and tried a smile, which turned out as more of a grimace. He thanked the elder hobbit and made his way to the library, hoping he could forget all this by indulging himself in books.

* * *

Magic seemed to happen the first day of December: the temperature dropped from the nice sixty degrees it had been throughout October and November to thirty degrees. So it wasn't too much of a surprise when Sparrow came in Frodo's room and found him curled up in a shivering ball.

Sparrow, dressed in a shirt and trousers instead of her usual flowing dress, gently shook the hobbit's shoulder. "Come on, sleepy head, we have to leave soon."

Had Frodo been fully awake and thinking properly he would have thought about what he was going to say, but - due to his foggy mind - he said the first thing that popped in his head: "Really? You have the nerve to barely look at me for weeks then come in here looking as pretty as any flower and expect me to be fine with it all?"

Sparrow was a bit taken back. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened that morning, but, unlike you, the elves seem at actually have an influence on me."

The Ring-bearer looked a tad surprised, but he was still angry and was going to get this off his chest. "You haven't spoken to me for a month!"

"You were the one avoiding me!"

At that moment Pippin (the poor lad) stuck his head in the room. "Is everything all right?" He asked innocently.

Sparrow's jaw dropped. "No, everything is not all right and you'd best scat before you learn how not all right everything is."

Pip paled and backed out of the room.

"Now," Sparrow said wheeling back to look at Frodo and slipped into a lingo she hadn't used for nearly a year. "Listen to me, soldier, your personal feelings and my personal feelings don't matter. If you really want to help save Middle-Earth, get over it and come on. If not, then delegate the Ring to someone else so you can stop being a nuisance. We leave at 0800 hours." With that, the lass stalked out of the room.

Frodo, who was thinking far from the kindest thoughts about the red-head, got dressed, grabbed his pack, and went to the mess hall.

After he had eaten, the Fellowship gathered by the entrance. (Sparrow and Frodo shooting each other dirty looks and Pippin cowering)

Elrond said a few words then the Fellowship set off.

"Gandalf," Frodo whispered; "Mordor, is it left or right?"

"Left," The old wizard replied.

Sparrow scoffed. "If our journey is starting like this, I can't even imagine how badly it will end."

**########END########**

**A/N: So what did you all think? Personally I found it one of the most fun chapters, what with Bilbo's part and Frodo's argument. But it doesn't matter what I think; tell me what _you_ think in review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, now I've been getting complaints about the wait time between chapters, now I must say I do still have a pesky thing called life to balance between writing and these chapters aren't always easy to write. That's about all I have to say on this matter. But one more thing, thank you, thank you, thank you so much to Elf from Downunder, reading your reviews always makes me feel awesome. Thanks again!  
**

**********BEGIN**********

Pippin sneezed, looked at his mucus covered hand in disgust, wiped it on his trousers, then fell back on to his bed of leaves.

"Pippin," Sparrow groaned and handed the younger hobbit a hankie from her pack.

So far, there journey had not been going as well as the Fellowship had hoped: Legolas had been bitten by a snake, which had caused his foot to swell dramatically; Gimli had broken one of his favorite axes while cutting a particular stubborn tree; They'd gotten severely lost several times in the past twenty-four hours alone; and Sparrow and Frodo's sour mood at each other seemed to be affecting the whole camp, there had been fights at any possible moment and now everyone was pointing fingers at the two hobbit friends, saying if they simply made up, their journey would go much smoother.

Sparrow, known for being as stubborn as a mule, refused right away to apologize to the lad. Frodo - when Sam had asked his master to ask for forgiveness from the lass - had cried out, "Me? Apologize! I did nothing wrong; why should I be asking for pardon! If any one is begging for forgiveness it's her!" Sam had muttered some things about chivalry but soon realized it was futile and went back to his supper.

So you can just imagine how well it rolled over with Sparrow when Frodo came and knelt next to Pip, who had awoken that morning with an awful fever.

"Oh, bug off. He's my little brother and I can take care of him by myself just fine."

Frodo rolled his eyes. "I'm not allowed to see how a friend is, then?"

"Not when that friend is _my_ brother."

Frodo gaped for a moment then threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Fine!" He yelled then trudged off.

Pippin looked at his sister. "He just wanted to see how I am," The hobbit said in a horse voice.

Sparrow glared at the sick hobbit. "Pippin, " She said her voice practically dripping with anger; "Let me handle my problems on my own."

Pip frowned. Sparrow was not doing a good job at handling her own problems. He shook his head, no point in getting her angrier than she already was. "Okay, have it your way. Now will you tell me some of your riddles?"

The lass smiled, her sour mood forgotten. "Of course. When is a door not a door?"

"When it's ajar," Pippin replied, not even hiding the boredom in his voice.

" Alright, alright!" Sparrow laughed. "Here's a harder one: only one color, but not one size; stuck at the bottom, yet easily flies; present in sun but not in rain; doing no harm and feeling no pain."

Pippin had to think about that one for a second, repeating the verse under his breath as he did so. "The part that really gets me is 'present in sun but not in rain'," Then, if you used your imagination, you could just see the light bulb turning on in his head. "A shadow!"

"Very good. Now, hmm, let me think. Ah! I know: a hill full, a hole full, you cannot catch a bowl full."

"That one's almost as easy as the door one! Mist, of course!"

"Righto, one more then I'm off to get a bit to eat. What runs and walks, has a mouth, but no legs?"

"Hmm, runs and walks yet no legs... A river?"

"Yep," Sparrow smiled and gave Pip a quick peck on his brow (which he quickly wiped away muttering something about cooties) then stood, shot a poisonous look at Frodo - who had been quietly observing the scene - and went off to find something to eat.

Across camp, Samwise shook his head. "This can't go on for much longer," He said

Merry, who was also watching the events across camp, nodded. "It can't, or else the Fellowship will be torn apart before we even get half way there. But what can we do about it? They both already refused to attempt to apologize."

Sam shrugged, he had come to the same conclusion and had not been able to find out a solution.

* * *

As it turned out, Boromir was the one to come up with the solution. It had happened one day while Sparrow was chasing around Frodo - who was screaming bloody murder - with her sword drawn, yelling things like: "I'm going to gut you like the mangy mutt you are, maggot!"

No one knew why exactly she was angrier at him than she had been for the last couple months, they just knew it was extremely obnoxious.

Boromir had the shortest temper, so he was the one to grab both the hobbits by their shirts. "That is it! You two are going on a long walk by yourselves and there will be lots of talking about _pleasant_ things and when you two come back you will no longer be angry at each other." He took their swords and pointed away from camp; "And this Fellowship will not move one more step until you two have your tempers under control."

To punctuate the Gondorian's point, all the Fellowship stopped what they were doing and sat down.

The two hobbits grumbled, but agreed.

It was three hours later when Sparrow came running back to camp screaming, "Hide me!"

Merry groaned as Sparrow quickly climbed one of the few trees there were. "You were suppose to stop being mad at each other, not make it worse."

Sparrow would have replied, had Frodo not run in to camp with a huge grin on his face. "Where is she?"

Merry pointed up at the tree Sparrow was currently trying to hide in. She squealed once Frodo saw her and began to make his way up the tree. Once in arms reach, he brushed his finger against her leg. "Tig!" The lad jumped off the tree and tried to run to the rock formation that was near their camp, but Sparrow had quickly jumped out of the tree as well and tackled him.

The hobbits wrestled on the ground until Aragorn grabbed them both and pulled them under a rock. Sparrow attempted to say something indignant, but the Ranger covered her mouth.

Then, she saw the flock of vile birds fly past encircling the stones with their loud, evil calls.

Once the birds had gone, Sparrow stood and brushed off her pants. "Well, thank you very much for doing that."

Strider nodded an acknowledgment then turned to Gandalf. "See, Gandalf? We must take the pass of Caradhras." **(1)**

The wizard bowed his head. There clearly was no other way.

* * *

**"**Remind me why we're doing this again?" Merry managed to say between his clattering teeth.

"I don't even know," Pippin replied, his teeth even louder than Merry's.

Sparrow shook her head and said absently, "Snow. I used to like snow. Adored it, in fact. I never want to see another snowflake again once we get off this mountain."

Frodo unburied his face from Strider's chest and said, "I'm just sick of being picked up all the time. I know we're small and cute and all, but we're still people; not pets." Then he looked up at the Ranger. "I have legs for a reason!"

Aragorn sighed. "You know well enough that the snow is too high for you to able to walk in,"

Sparrow looked around at their group. Pippin sat on Boromir's shoulders; Merry in the Gondorian's arms with Sam; Gimli was being carried by Legolas; and Frodo and Sparrow were in the arms of Aragorn.

She sighed right before a chill was sent up her spine.

___I'd know that feeling anywhere, s_omeone's watching us with a Palantir. The question only question is who? I can't think of anyone with a Palantir.  


True enough to Sparrow's instinct, someone was watching them and we all know who: Saruman, the same wizard to cause the avalanche that happened next.

Thankfully none of the Fellowship were hurt, but Merry did suffer minor suffocation. When the hobbit poked his head through the snow, he came out coughing and spluttering. Thankfully his damage was more shock than physical hurt.

"We cannot stay up here," Legolas said after he had examined each of the company. "It will be the death of the hobbits."

Sam and Pippin nodded heartily at the elf's words.

"We could take to the Gap of Rohan?" Boromir suggest.

"No," Aragorn shook his head; "The Gap of Rohan leads us too close to Isengard."

"Gandalf, why do we waste our time here when we could go through the Mines of Moria?" Gimli questioned. "We'd have a grand welcome."

Gandalf sighed, knowing there was going to be a choice either way. But this was not his quest and he had no right to make that decision. "We will let the Ring-bearer decide."

Frodo didn't have to think. "We will make for the mines," They were mines, right? No snow, no avalanches no frostbite. What could possibly be in there - other than happy, slightly drunken dwarves?

Sparrow, though, knew better. "No! We shouldn't!"

"And why not?" Gimli asked looking confused.

"We just- we just...shouldn't,"

"If you cannot supply us with a reason, why should we trust your opinion?" Legolas said.

"Fine!" Sparrow yelled (Aragorn nearly dropped her, as she had yelled straight into his ear and his first instinct was to cover them that way his ear drum could not take any more damage) "If you all want to be eaten by the Bal- Never mind."

Gandalf shuddered. _She knows of the Balrog; how? _The gray wizard did not know. How could anyone that lived in such a secluded place as the Shire know of something very few in Middle-Earth knew of?

He shook his head, there was no time to ponder it; they had to get off this mountain before the hobbits died of the frigid air.

**########END########**

**A/N: So what y'all think? Do any of you have an idea as to what Sparrow may be hiding from the rest of the company? I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions!**

**(1) Yeah, I don't know how to pronounce it either.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while. School's started for me so my posts may or may not be less often; and I was a bit disappointed with the reviews left for the last two chapter :,( I need reviews! They make me want to keep writing! Without them, I refuse to write more.  
**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I am not Tolkien. No, I do not own anything. Well, except for Sparrow Took. Heck, I don't even own the Took name, grumble grumble...  
**

**********BEGIN**********

What woke Sparrow as she slept while Gandalf was attempting to open the gates of Moria, was Frodo moving. She had fallen asleep with her back to his so the moment he jumped up, she had fallen backwards, bashed her head on the ground and woke up.

_"Ow,_ thanks for the warning,"

"Come on, Sparrow," Pippin said as helped his sister up. "The gates are open."

She groaned and stood. "I just started having a really wonderful dream, too."

The lass didn't pay much attention to what was going on until she was lifted in to the air by something slimy wrapped around her ankle. She screamed and struggled against the green tentacle.

Before he even had a chance to turn around, the creature grabbed Frodo's ankle as well and lifted him up. Though it was a dire situation, Frodo couldn't help but shout, "See? We always get picked up!"

"Frodo," Sparrow said as swung around upside down like the lad beside her. "Now is not the best time for that."

Frodo just shook his head. Then he realized what was going and began to scream.

_Well, _Sparrow thought to herself as she looked at the beast's filthy arm. _This will be disgusting..._

She grabbed the tentacle firmly with both hands, pulled herself up, and bite it hard. The creature wailed and dropped the Hobbit girl.

It must be said that Sparrow didn't think her plan through all the way: as soon as the beast dropped her, she was pulled under water by its thrashing tentacles. Frodo - who had gasped at her actions - counted the seconds. _One minute fifty-eight seconds, one minute fifty-nine seconds, two minutes,_

At last the monster was able to grab the Hobbit and pull her limp, nearly lifeless body out of the water.

The rest of the Fellowship, who had been desperately trying to get the two Hobbits back, had finally started having some success in wounding the monster.

As it turned out, Legolas was the one to strike the killing blow. The Elf jumped lithely on to one of the beast's thrashing arms, ran up it a ways as he readied an arrow, and shot the creature right in its mouth.

It let out one final breath, then dropped lifeless.

The Elf jumped off the limb, grabbing Frodo out of the creature's dying arm, and rolled as he hit the bank. Boromir quickly swam out after the creature had stopped flailing and plucked Sparrow out of the water and brought her on shore.

Pippin rushed over to his unconscious sister, breathing heavily. "Sparrow? Sparrow!" He yelled shaking the limp body. Sparrow's eyelids fluttered open and she coughed. Pip helped her sit up, then took off her soaked cloak and wrapped his dry one around her shoulders. "Are you alright? I thought you were dead for a moment." the young Hobbit asked as he hugged her close to him.

"Pippin," Sparrow said after another fit of coughs. "It would take a lot more to hurt me, let alone kill me."

Pip tightened his embrace for a moment to show that he was just happy the lass was alive, then let her go.

Sparrow crawled over to Frodo and weakly put an arm around his shoulders. "What about you?"

"I think I fared better than you did, though being knocked out would have saved me a lot of breath and shock." The Ring-bearer replied, also hugging the red-head.

"You did scream a lot,"

"It was frighting!"

"Ha, I've been through worse,"

Frodo shook his head, then said to the group, "She's making fun of me, she's perfectly fine."

Sparrow laughed and stood. "Enough procrastinating, we might as well get going."

Gandalf nodded grimly, still reluctant to take the path they had chosen, and led the Fellowship in to the dark corridors of Moria.

* * *

It was hours of walking before anyone spoke, and that was only because the Fellowship had come to a fork in the road and Gandalf had told them to stop so he could find the right path.

Merry, Pippin, and Sam had sat down, curled up together - well more like fallen on top of each other like puppies do - and fallen asleep; Frodo convinced Aragorn to teach him more Elvish; Boromir sat alone on one end of the room sharpening his sword; and Gimli was explaining - angrily - to Legolas why axes were better than 'pathetic, little Elven bows that could barely survive the gust of wind when a snail exhales'. (As he oft called them )

Sparrow had been taken Elvish lessons before she remembered something she had to do. "Um," She interrupted Aragorn; "Thank you very much for the lessons, but I have to excuse myself now."

The Ranger nodded. "Just do not wonder off too far,"

Sparrow gesture with a wave of her hand that she understood and walked around a corner so the others could not see her. She took a deep breath and reached in to her pack, pulling out a small, rough sack. She unwrapped the hard cloth to reveal a perfectly circular orb of black stone. She inhaled again, exhaled, then put a hand on the Palantir.

The sensation that came was always one Sparrow enjoyed. It felt like what she imagined flying was like: it made her feel weightless and it was as if her stomach had left her body - not in a bad way though. She let herself gain pleasure from the feeling for a couple more seconds, then carried on with what she needed to do. The red-head opened her mind up to the world, expecting to have to wait on the person she was attempting to contact, only to find that he was waiting on her.

_"You're late,"_ The deep voice of Saruman the White reverberated through her head.

_"You dare address me like that?" _Sparrow's ethereal-self lifted her chin an inch. _"I am still higher than you and can still kick you out of my ranks even for such a petty reason as not being addressed properly"_

_"You would not dare to do such a thing,"_

_"Do you really believe that? Or are you not as wise as you would like the world to think?"_

Saruman had always had a very, very short temper when it came to dealing with this particular being. (Sparrow loved that fact, and exploited it as often as she could) _"I am wiser than you could ever dream of knowing." _The white wizard said, barely keeping his voice level.

Sparrow sighed as she remembered the others that were probably waiting for her, then said in an obviously bored and defiant tone, _"Have we really come just for idle chatter and to exchange insults, or do you have a report for me?"_

The apparition of Saruman growled. The ignorant (or so he thought her) hobbit was younger than him, why should he have to take this verbal battering? He kept the thought to himself, though, and continued their conversation: _"Actually, I would rather like to know how your journey goes."_

_"It would be better if I did not have to worry about your constant Orc attacks," _Sparrow snapped._  
_

_"I do apologize, but I'm simply doing as told; you are not."_

_"Unlike you, I cannot just send a legion of Orcs and Goblins to do my dirty work. I must help in a subtle manner."_

Saruman nodded, loving that he was making her angry. _"I do see, but one might think you're not trying,"_

_"I do not question your methods; I do not act on my disapproval of your little 'experiment' - what do you call them again? Oh yes, Saruman's fighting Uruk-hai." _Sparrow sneered._  
_

_"I do not need your approval! I am not one of your senseless Orcs you can order around, _Captain_." _He shot back, using her high rank as an insult.

_"If we are done here, I must go back to my appointed task," _

_"Yes, you must go back to your precious Hobbit, " -_Sparrow's eyes widened -_"Oh, yes, I know of your affection for that pathetic creature."_

_"You know nothing of affection!" _Sparrow yelled so loudly she was almost positive her physical self had actually said something._ "Monsters such as yourself can know nothing of such emotions; only lust for power." _

Obviously Saruman the Wise would have replied, but Sparrow took her hands off the stone, attempting to show the white wizard that she was still superior to him. He understood the message well.

Sparrow made a face as she wrapped the Palantir back up. Saruman always disgusted her. How could he do such horrible things just so he could obtain a horrible form of power? There was nothing proud in a dictatorship and tyranny.

She shook her head, she could not understand.

The Hobbit lass slung her pack on her shoulder and walked back to the group, just as the gray wizard figured out which was the path to take.

The Fellowship all stood and began their journey again.

"What were you doing earlier?" Pippin whispered to Sparrow. "You were gone for a while,"

"Nothing," She growled back, then sighed. "I'm sorry, Pip, I shouldn't be cross with you. I'm just in a bad head space at the moment,"

Perigrin nodded then went to tell Merry not to bother Sparrow. Merry had been planing to ask the lass a rather confusing paradox, but decided against it.

* * *

Again the Fellowship had hours of walking and silence before something of notice happened. The group came to a crumbled door way, which they carefully picked their way through.

The room would have been dark from the lack of torches, if not for a crack in the roof where a stream of light came through. The light fell gently upon a rectangular, stone dais in the center of the room. Though, unlike most daises, this flat platform did not have stairs leading up to it nor a throne on top of it. Instead, there was an alien language written in the smooth stone.

Gandalf approached the block of stone and wiped the dust off the writing. "Here lies Balin, king of Moria." He said solemnly.

"No, no no!" Gimli cried, falling to his knees next to the tomb.

Pippin lowered his head in reverence and attempted to go to the grieving Dwarf.

Though he only attempted.

Instead, he tripped on a cobweb-wrapped skeleton, stumbled over to the circular well in the corner, and knocked the bucket for drawing up water down the long, hollow chamber that was once filled with a fresh supply of water.

Along with the bucket, the chain clattered down the stone chamber; then the skeleton Pippin had stumbled on, as the chain had been wrapped around the corpse along with the webs.

Pippin cringed while the metallic sound echoed around the tomb.

"Fool of a Took," Gandalf bellowed; "Next time throw yourself in too."

Pip lowered his head shamefully.

Gandalf would have continued his belittlement had not the distinct sound of Orc feet rung through the cavern. "Block the doors," the wizard snapped at the two Men. They both nodded and quickly obliged. In but a moment they had blocked the door with spears, swords, and planks of wood.

Sadly, it took about the same time for the cave troll to break the stopper down as it had to build it.

The cave troll rushed in with Orcs following closely behind him; all of the mob's eyes were blazing with fierce determination to kill the land dwellers.

The Orcs were not armored much, so most everyone could kill one of the ugly beasts with ease. And, of all the five hobbits, Sparrow showed the most aptitude for a blade. The way she parried and slashed made it seem as if she had been using a sword all her life. Not only that, but you could see how well she and Frodo worked together. They stood with their backs touching, turning in perfect unison and shouting playful things at each other as if they were just messing around as they used to back in the Shire.

It wasn't until they separated that they both started fighting poorly.

Sparrow - though still good with her small dagger she called a sword - was not focused enough to not have someone watching her back. She kept glancing over her shoulder to see that Frodo, and to a lesser extent Pippin, were okay. During these quick looks was usually when she would get hurt. And though all her wounds were mostly just shallow scrapes, she did sustain a substantial cut on her left shoulder-blade - which made wielding her weapon harder as she was left-handed.

Frodo, however, got the short end of the stick. The second the pair separated the cave troll looked over at the lone Hobbit and decided he would be easy prey. It batted aside all the Orcs that stood in its way. Frodo looked over his shoulder and starred wide-eyed at the behemoth coming toward him at an alarming and surprisingly fast rate.

The hobbit quickly ducked under a fallen support beam in hopes that the troll would be unable to reach him. His hopes were correct. Try as it might, the ugly cave-dweller couldn't manage to get its long ape-like arms in to the small space between the floor and the broken strut.

So it did the obvious thing: it wrenched a long metal spear from one of the nearby Orcs and thrust it into the small creature's abdomen.

Frodo gasped at the pain and winced as the cave troll pushed harder, but the dark metal did not pierce his body.

It would have, though, had Merry not seen what it was doing, climbed up a ledge, and jumped on its back with Pippin by his side and started beating it with his sword.

But - in their eyes - it was too late: Frodo gave one more wince at the terrible pain and collapsed.

Legolas, now fueled by rage and grief at the Hobbit's death, went to the same ledge Merry and Pippin had been just moments ago, jumped featly jumped off the smooth stone and landed on the cave troll's enormous head. The Elf nocked three arrows and shot them straight into the troll's skull.

Pleased with his revenge, Legolas flounced off the creature and rolled lithely as he hit the ground. As he did so, the troll, looking shocked, touched the arrows imbedded in its skull and feel over, dead before it even hit the floor.

If you recall, Meriadoc and Peregrin had jumped on the troll before it was dead and hit it repeatedly with their small swords. After they felt they had angered the beast enough - but before Legolas jumped on it - they both slide down its back with sly smiles on their faces; only to be surrounded by Orcs two seconds after their feet touched the ground.

Aragorn had been trying to fight is way to the seemingly dying Hobbit when he saw the other two Hobbits encircled by Orcs. The Ranger quickly shifted course and made a b-line for the other Hobbits in distress. Strider made quick work of the Orcs as Legolas made quick work of the troll.

As the Elf did his somewhat prissy roll, Aragorn was ran towards Frodo. He gently lifted the small lad to a sitting position, and jumped when he heard a fain exhale of breath. Frodo opened his eyes slowly and timidly. Strider looked at him in amazement.

"You're alive!" Sam cried and hugged his friend.

Gandalf also looked surprised. "Hobbits are made of sterner stuff than I had realized,"

Frodo, unable to hide the gift Bilbo had given him any longer, pulled down the collar of his shirt just enough so you could see the embroidered-looking top of his Mithril coat.

"A coat of Mithril rings!" Gimli gasped.

"We have spent too much time here," Gandalf said after there had been an awkward moment of silence. "I'm sorry Frodo, but we must keep going."

Frodo nodded and stood, trying as hard as he could to hide his wince of pain.

* * *

The Fellowship expected the rest of their journey through the mines to be uneventful, but they were terribly wrong.

The moment they left the chamber which contained Balin's tomb, they were surrounded by Orcs and Goblins. Gandalf cast a handy shield spell, so the enemies were no longer a problem; just a nuisance.

It wasn't until the company came to the bridge of Khazad-Dum that their quest really got interesting.

From somewhere in the cavern behind the Fellowship, a blood-curdling roar came. "What's that?" Merry asked timidly.

"A Balrog," Sparrow said barely audible to the rest of the group.

"Yes," Gandalf agreed. "A Balrog. It is a creature stronger than any of you. We must fly quickly."

Everyone quickly turned and ran across the narrow piece of rock that the Dwarves who had once lived under the mountains would use as their last defense. Not one of the nine noticed that Gandalf had not crossed all the way, but had stopped in the middle of the bridge.

The gray wizard said something the Fellowship could not hear, then said louder, "You cannot pass," The Balrog roared in defiance and took a step closer to the lone figure, cracking its whip.

Gandalf crashed his Elven sword and his staff together, then stabbed them in to the ground. "You shall not pass!" He bellowed.

The fiery beast took one more step forward and the only pass across the engulfing darkness broke clean in half. Gandalf breathed a small sigh of relief and turned to rejoin the rest of the company, only to feel a burning sensation wrap around his ankle and pull him down.

The wizard clawed at the stone as he fell, he managed to get a hand-hold for a moment. Gandalf the Gray's final words: "Fly, you fools." Then he slipped and tumbled in to gaping, caliginous depths.

"NO!" Frodo screamed, being restrained/carried by Boromir as he tried to run to the place where Gandalf had fallen.

Merry was only able to focus on the Orc arrows flying by their heads and locked away his grief for a gloomy day.

Pippin lowered his head in respect and wished the last words Gandalf had spoken to him weren't, "Fool of a Took,"

Aragorn, similar to Merry, pushed away his grief and herded the Fellowship out of Moria.

The Gondorian - now carrying Frodo - cried openly as they all made for the exit.

Legolas was confused by what he was feeling, but did not stop shooting across the gap as he ran.

Sam, tempted as he was to stop and let his sorrow consume him, ran beside Legolas.

Gimli took out his anger at the wizard's death on the Orcs that were chasing them.

Sparrow did not focus on Gandalf's death for long; but though only _I have lost two fathers now.  
_

* * *

There is not much is not much to say about what happened after the now nine members left the Mines of Moria. Everyone was filled with grief and sorrow.

"Boromir," Strider called after a couple minutes of silence. "Get them up." He gestured to the sobbing Hobbits.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake," Boromir replied. The moment was more for him than for the rest of the Fellowship. He simply couldn't fathom that Gandalf was dead.

"No, he's right." Sparrow, who had wandered over to the two Men with tears in her eyes, said. "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs."

Boromir sighed then went to get Merry, Pippin, and Gimli; Aragorn explained the situation to Legolas; Sparrow walked purposefully to where Frodo had wondered.

"Come on, soldier," She said and helped him stand.

"He-he's g-gone," Frodo said, voice cracking.

"I know but we have to go."

"I don't want to, I'd-"

"You'd what? Rather get slaughtered by Orcs? No, he died to save this quest, we must make sure his death wasn't in vain."

Frodo nodded reluctantly and followed the lass.

"Where to now, Strider?" Sparrow asked after they'd rejoined the group.

"We head for the woods of Lothlorien now; the Elves will be willing to help our cause."

With that, Aragorn took up his role of leader and led the Fellowship to the Elven city.

**########END########**

**A/N: I'm really sorry this took so long to write, just had major writer's block, which is always a pleasure :p Remember read and review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi y'all! I'm in a very grateful mood today so here's my thanks to people who've helped me with the last six chapters: animepercystyle, who reminded me how to spell Lothlorien correctly, and gave me a wonderful idea for a later chapter; Chamelaucium, who also helped me with an idea for the story - though I won't be using it, and is an amazing writer so I urge you to check out her profile; Archet, my lovely beta-reader and another great writer famous for her story _Celeborn's guide to Middle-Earth_; there's a number more, but I simply don't have the time to thank them individually so I'll just be cliché, thank you to all the lovely readers that continue to read and review! (::)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LotR and I never will. So there.  
**

**********BEGIN**********

The Fellowship walked timidly in the dark woods, searching for the Elves of Lothlorien. As Frodo and Sam walked, squeezing the others hand to relieve the tension (there's nothing wrong with that!) Gimli approached them. "It's said, "The Dwarf whispered to the frightened Hobbits; "That an Elf-witch lives in this forest, and that very few leave after they see her; those who do manage to escaped talk nonsense for the rest of their days."

Frodo's eyes widened and he gripped Samwise's hand harder, which caused Sam to shut his eyes at the pain. When he opened them again, the Hobbit had to cross his eyes to look at the arrow between them.

"Dwarves breath so loudly we could have shot you in the dark," Taunted the Elf holding a readied arrow to Gimli's chest.

Gimli decided replying would not be good for his health, so he kept his peace.

"Bind their hands and blindfold them." Another Elf barked.

The company was gruffly handled as their hands were tied painfully tight and black pieces of cloth were slid over their eyes.

* * *

Due to their covered eyes, the mile the Elves forced the Fellowship to walk seemed like a never-ending distance. It wasn't until they had been roughly led up a winding staircase were they able to uncover their eyes.

Boromir gasped as his vision was restored: he was standing in a tree on a platform that was at least one hundred feet in the air, and lights were seemingly floating in the boughs that surrounded him. But in front of the Gondorian was the most lovely sight he had ever beheld. A male Elf of fair stature stood on a rostrum and there next to him stood a tall, gorgeous Elf maiden. Her skin was nearly white as snow and flawless as silk; soft golden hair flowed down to the small of her back; her eyes were a light, icy blue and seemed to hold endless years of experience and - of course- a bright spark of joy; and her smile - oh, what loveliness there was in that one small detail of her entirely perfect figure. Boromir gave a sigh of content, if he was to die at least he was able to see a being as beautiful as this one first.

At last this Elf maiden spoke: "Ten of you left the last Homely Home; tell me, where is Gandalf the Grey?"

Aragorn stepped forward and bowed, the rest of the Fellowship did so too, and would have spoken had Sparrow not charged forward.

An Elf had pushed her to her knees earlier when they had first been brought into the presence of the obviously royal Elves, and the lass was clearly angered by this. "And who are you that I must bow so low?" The proud Sparrow said. "Only a being of a different race, that's all the truth I know. So explain yourself before you have the nerve to ask about our journey."

Legolas grabbed Sparrow's shoulder and attempted to chastise her, but the woman raised her hand and said, "The Halfling does only what she was raised to do when in unfamiliar territory, punish her not." To Sparrow the Elf said: "I am known by many names, Sparrow Took, The Lady of Lorien, Lady of Light, Lady of Galadhirm, but I wish for you to refer to me as Galadriel, guardian of Lothlorien."

Sparrow's jaw dropped and Galadriel continued. "Now I will ask again, where is Gandalf the Grey?"

"We lost the Grey Pilgrim in Moria to a Balrog." Aragorn said.

Galadriel looked surprised for the first time in many years. "So ends the life of Mithrandir to a Balrog this young Halfling could have told you of," The Lady of Light stared accusingly at Sparrow.

"You knew? You knew yet you did not feel it right to tell us?" Merry gaped.

"Honestly, how would I have explained how I knew of a beast only one other knew of as well?"

"Explain now!" Gimli demanded.

"Enough!" Celeborn shouted before it could break out in to a full on argument; "We did not gather to nigh merely to argue about past mistakes. Tell me of the story of Moria."

As Aragorn proceeded to tell the Prince of Doriath the events that took place in the Mines of Moria, and more importantly Khazad-Dum, Galadriel spoke to Sparrow.

_"You bring such an evil that I have not seen in many eons, one that is only matched by the weapon of Sauron your acquaintance carries." _Galadriel said in the Hobbit's mind.

Sparrow fingered a silver chain on her neck. _"If you know that, then you also know I've had no other choice."_

_"There is always a choice."_

_"No _better_ choice."_

Galadriel nodded in agreement and spoke to the rest of the Fellowship, "Enjoy your stay in Lorien." Then a group of eight elves led the Fellowship to rooms not dissimilar to the ones they had in Rivendell.

Later that night, a service was held for Gandalf.

As the five Hobbits sat together, they listened to the to Elf women singing in their own tongue. Once the lament was over, Sparrow began to offer her own sung respects to the wizard:

_"Wait in the dark with the memories that replay my lonesome fears,"  
"And my mind is betrayed by time passing by;"  
"And I just need you to wake up, I'm gonna need you to save us, and take me home."  
_

_ "Feel the madness taking over, while you lay in frozen sleep,"  
"And though your life's now faded, you're still a promise I will keep."  
_

_ "Wait in the dark, every feeling becomes so magnified;"  
"And my mind goes on and on;"  
"I'm trying to hold on, but I keep losing control of all I know."  
_

___ "Feel the madness taking over,"  
"And though your life's now faded, you're still a promise I will keep." _**(1)**

Once she was done, the lass began to weep on Pippin's shoulder. "The last thing I said to him privately, "Sparrow said between sobs; "was that I promised to keep the Fellowship safe."_  
_

Abruptly Sam stood and tried his hand at poetry:

_"The finest rockets ever seen  
They burst in stars of blue and green;  
Or after thunder golden showers  
Come falling come falling like a rain of flowers."  
_

"Oh what am I saying? " Samwise moaned; "It barely does his fireworks justice."

"It was lovely, Sam," Sparrow sniffled.

"Thank you, Miss Sparrow, yours was much better though."

Merry yawned. "Well, it is getting late, perhaps we should go to our rooms?"

"Soundslike a greatidea..." Pippin slurred.

"Come on, Pip," Merry said, standing and guiding Peregrin to their shared room.

"Sleep sounds like a good idea," Sam mumbled and he and Frodo went off to their room.

Sparrow sighed in exasperation. "Sometimes I hate being the only female. No roommate, no proper respect for my sword skills, getting treated like the proper young woman I'm suppose to be. Only good thing is I can think properly without all that testosterone pumping through my veins."

With that, she trudged off to her own room.

* * *

The next day, the Fellowship explored the Elven city. Nothing of particular note happened during that portion of the day, but near nightfall, the Elves decided they would have a party to celebrate the Fellowship's safe arrival.

And, like any good party with Hobbits, there was much singing and dancing. Pippin and Sparrow stood on one of the tables, skipping around each other and singing:

"_Hey ho! To the bottle I go_  
_To heal my heart and drown my woe_  
_Rain may fall and wind may blow_  
_But there still be_  
_Many miles to go_  
_Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain_  
_And the stream that falls_  
_From hill to plain_  
_Better than rain or rippling brook_  
_Is a mug of beer inside this Took_!"

The Elves laughed as the siblings held the last note for another moment.

Pippin jumped off the table and cried, "Time for another round of ale, I should think!"

Everyone cheered as Sparrow passed around mugs.

As she handed one of the Elves a pint, out of the corner of her eye Sparrow saw Frodo enter the large pavilion. She nearly dropped the cup as she turned and bounded over to the lad. "There you are! I was afraid you'd mope all night." She pushed the mug in to Frodo's hand. "Come on, there's plenty of fun to be had here for trouble makers such as ourselves!"

Frodo gave a weary glance around the area, then one at the mug, then put it on a nearby counter. "I appreciate the offer, I really do, but no,"

Sparrow looked confused. "But-but why?"

"Sparrow, you've never seemed to grasp the concept of complex emotions. Death hurts in ways you can't understand. I just need some time to myself."

The lass sighed. "Alright, but when you're ready forget your worries for a night, I'll have a nice warm pint ready for you."

"Thank you," He said then left.

Sparrow was muttering about how she completely understood emotions of all types perfectly when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned on her heel to see an Elf standing behind her with a croaked smile on his face, which was a bit flushed from the drinks. "Are you the one who was singing a moment ago?" He asked in a surprisingly flowy manner for someone who had been drinking.

Sparrow looked the Elf up and down: he was tall like most Elves and had silver hair that flowed just past his shoulder. And, Sparrow wanted to gasp, bright, jewel green eyes, just like hers. "I am," She replied hesitantly.

The Elf held out a hand and said, "I am Cirthil, you have a wondrous voice."

"Thank you," She shook his hand.

"That is your friend you were just talking to, I take it?"

"Yes, he grieves at the loss of Gandalf."

"Ah, as do we all. The death of Mithrandir is a hard blow. But we rejoice that the rest of your group could make it safely here."

"It was a challenge, I admit, what with all the Orcs and Goblins. And Dwarves are tricky creatures that make even trickier kingdoms."

"Yes they are. In all honesty, I do not understand our feud with the small ones, so what if one king made a bad decision? What if we decided to go to war over gold that they had worked hard to get? None of us are perfect; we should not hate each other for the past mistake of a monarch. And it was ours to choose if we should go to war, and we made the wrong choice. But can Dwarves not find forgiveness in their hearts?"

"I agree, no one is perfect. Many Elves were just following orders - a concept I understand too well - why should all Dwarves hate the entire race?"

Cithril nodded, then looked curiously down at the Hobbit. "You are no Dwarf, what are you then?"

"I, my friend, am known as Hobbit. Or, perhaps a bit more common name, a Halfling."

"A Halfling? I thought the race was just mythical, like Ents and Faeries."

"I am as fictional as you,"

"So I can see. Would you care for another drink?"

"That sounds absolutely lovely,"

The two walked over to the bar and grabbed a couple more mugs for them both. For the next few hours they told each other of their lives (and drank). Though, once Cithril asked Sparrow about the geography of Shire and she answered, "Lots of lakes with duckies that nibble our toeses," and _giggled_ He know she'd had a bit too much.

"Um, Sparrow, are you okay?" Pippin, who had just approached the Halfling and Elf, asked.

"Looksie! Pip's here! He can tell you about the duckies, gooses! Yippee!" Sparrow giggled again, which seriously creeped Peregrin out. Girls like his sister don't giggle unless there's something seriously wrong with their psyche.

"Uhhhhh, Sparrow I think it's time we get you to bed."

"But then I'll be all alone, " she pouted and began to examine her hand and sighed once she decided what she was looking for was not in/on her left hand. "No testosterone,"

"Uh-huh..." Pippin took a couple of steps back. "I'm sure you're Elf friend would love to escort you back to your room," And then practically fled the scene.

Sparrow looked at Cithril, her drunken state now obvious by her extremely flushed cheeks, and looked like she was about to speak. But instead her eyes rolled in to the back of her head and the lass collapsed.

The Elf sighed sympathetically and gently picked up the Hobbit and took her to her room. Once in Sparrow's room, the fiery haired lass opened her eyes. "Ow," She said putting a hand to her temple.

"Will you be alright for the rest of the evening?" Cithril asked.

"I think so. Thank you for talking to me, I hope we can spend more time together tomorrow if we get the chance."

Cithril nodded and gently set Sparrow in her bed. Sparrow grasped his hand and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Seriously, thank you,"

"It was my pleasure," With that the Elf pulled the coverlet over the small Halfling and left Sparrow, who had immediately fallen asleep.

* * *

The next day at breakfast Frodo was introduced to Sparrow's new friend.

He had been sitting next to Sam, across the room from the lass, when he saw the Elf and Hobbit sitting together laughing. The Elf said something and they laughed again, then he gave Sparrow a coltish kiss on the cheek, she laughed and playfully hit his arm, then whispered something in his ear and they both burst out laughing.

Frodo could practically feel his blood begin to boil.

He strolled over to Sparrow nonchalantly. "Was the celebration fun last night?" He asked, trying to keep his voice level and not make eye contact with the Too-Perfect-Elf.

"Yeah, it was great, I wish you could've been there. I had one too many drinks, it was loads of fun." She replied.

"One too many?" The Elf said; "Sparrow, my dear, I think you mean you had _at least_ five too many,"

"Okay, yes, I drank a lot that night." Then Sparrow looked at Frodo and realized she had not introduced him to the Elf. "Frodo, this Cithril, he made sure I didn't get in to trouble while in my intoxicated state."

The boys shook hands politely, but the look in Frodo's eyes was murderous and said, _You hurt her in any way and you'll have me to answer to._

"So, um," Cithril said, all too aware that Frodo would slaughter him painfully if he said the wrong word; "how long have you and Sparrow known each other?"

Frodo was a bit surprised at this question. "Twelve years, I meet her the day I came to Bag End. Why?"

"She speaks very highly of you;" Cithril leaned in to whisper in the lad's ear: "It is obvious her emotions are more than just that of a friend. I do not wish to get in the way of your relationship."

Frodo felt his cheeks turn red and the tips of his ears grow hot. "Th-thank you," He whispered back.

"Well," Sparrow said standing up and taking the Elf's hand. "Cith said he'd show me around Lothlorien today. Would you like to come?"

"No thank you," Frodo responded and took leave of them, quickly striding back to where Sam was.

"What's this Elf like?" Samwise asked as soon as his master returned.

"Like any other Elf: perfect." He replied bitterly. "Sam, I've never thought of myself as the kind to get jealous, but I cannot stand seeing those two together. He says he doesn't want to get in the way of Sparrow's and I's relationship, but I find that harder to believe than goats breathing fire."

"I have to agree, Mr. Frodo, I don't like the way he looks at her. It's not proper."

"I suppose we'll simply have to put up with it," Frodo sighed as he saw Sparrow and Cithril laughing together again.

* * *

And so that's how the next week was like, Sparrow would go off with Cithril and the two would talk and sing and just enjoy the others presence.

After a week of barely seeing his best friend, Frodo got fed up with it.

Sparrow had a normal morning that day: woke up, brushed her teeth, bathed, and so on. But that day, when she entered the dining pavilion, Frodo had just performed a nicely executed upper cut to Cithril's jaw. In my opinion, Sparrow's reaction was perfect: she immediately tackled the Ring-bearer.

"What are you doing, you idiot!?"

Frodo looked stunned. "I- I don't know. He was just talking about you an- and-"

"So you found it acceptable to knock his teeth out?"

"I told you, I don't know! I'm sorry," Tears welled up in his eyes, he couldn't help it. When the fight started it had seemed liked watching a play, rather than him actually doing it.

Sparrow scoffed and stood, completely ignoring that she accidentally kicked Frodo in the process. She helped Cithril up and said, "Come on, we'd best get your wound cleaned." Sparrow linked arms with the Elf and the two left the dining hall.

Samwise came over to where Frodo was lying on the ground. "I honestly don't know what happened, Sam."

"I believe you, Mr. Frodo,"

"Their relationship just bothered me _so _much, but I shouldn't have done that."

"It's not my place to reprimand you,"

The Ring-bearer sighed. "Thank you for being here, Sam."

"I will always be here for you, Frodo, sir,"

Frodo smiled. How lucky was he to have such an amazing friend? That thought only made the Hobbit think of Sparrow, though. He shook his head. Let her burn off some steam before attempting to apologize, Frodo liked having all his teeth in his mouth and if he tried to ask for forgiveness? Not a fun idea.

Sam helped Frodo up and said, "I hear the Elves have a great library, shall we go see it?"

Frodo nodded excitedly. Sam knew exactly how to cheer him up.

* * *

"Stop it!" Sparrow cried, exasperated at Cithril.

"You should not have to do this, I am perfectly capable of dressing my own wounds."

Sparrow rolled her eyes. "Just let me do it, it's easier this way."

Cithril gently batted aside her hand as she tried to put a herb paste on his jaw. Sparrow growled. "What's wrong? Just let me help!"

"You ask me what is wrong, I ask you why did you not tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you are departing this weekend."

Sparrow's eyes widened in surprise. "I was going to tell you-"

"When?" The Elf demanded; "I had to over-hear other members of your company before I knew of it."

"Well, I suppose I'm telling you now,"

Cithril took Sparrow by the shoulders. I feel betrayed because of this withheld information"

"I'm sorry," Sparrow sighed; "I _was _going to tell you today though."

"That leaves us with only a couple of days left, then."

Sparrow looked at the ground and mumbled,"I know,"

The Elf put a finger under Sparrow's chin and softly pushed her head up to meet his eyes. "I love you, Sparrow, you are unlike any woman I have ever meet." With that he gently kissed her.

Unable to help it, Sparrow pushed him away. "I apologize, but I don't feel the same about you, Cith. I like you, you're amazing, just not in that way."

"Oh, I understand..." He replied miserably and did not speak again.

Sparrow, feeling like a horrible being, continued to dress the Elf's wound in silence.

* * *

The next morning the Fellowship was summoned by Lady Galadriel at the river bank, and presented them each with gifts from the Elves.

To Legolas she gave a bow used by the Galadhirm; to Gimli she gave three strands of her hair, which he had asked for; to Aragorn she said she could give nothing better than what he already had from Arwen; to Boromir, a golden belt; to Merry and Pippin she gave daggers also used by the Galadhirm; to Frodo, a phial filled with light from a beloved star; to Sparrow she gave a purple tinted dagger - which was a longsword to the Hobbit - and said it had been used by a great she-Elf warrior back in the Second Age. And to every member of the Fellowship she gave a cloak she and her handmaidens had woven.

The company climbed in to the boats the Elves gave them to sail the river Anduin on: Aragorn with Sparrow and Pippin; Boromir with Frodo and Merry; and Legolas with Gimli and Sam.

Everyone looked longingly back at the Elven city.

"And so the Fellowship departs Lothlorien the fair Elven city in the trees." Sam said with an equal amount of bitterness and remorse in his voice.

"Yes, the quest continues," Legolas agreed as he paddled slowly.

"May we some day return to it," Gimli commented solemnly.

From across the water, Sparrow said, "For some reason, I highly doubt that."

**########END########**

**A/N: First note: It's pronounced KIETH-rill. Second note: I imagine him with a German accent for some strange reason. Well, thanks for reading, as always, I found this one particularly hard because of Galadriel, and I'm not entirely sure I got her character right :l but it was also super fun to write drunk Sparrow, so I hoped y'all enjoyed that part as much as I enjoyed writing it. Anyway read and review!  
**

**(1) This is a song written and sung by the amazingly awesome YouTube artist, Malukah, called Frozen Sleep. I highly recommend it for all you Halo 3 nerds, and really anyone else.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry it's taken so long, writer's block seems to not want me to finish the first book, but I did! So writer's block can suck it! Here's the final chapter of The Fellowship of the Ring:  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own thool, but I'd like to try it one day!**

**********BEGIN**********

"Sam," Frodo said as he approached his close friend. "Where's Sparrow? We have to get going,"

The Fellowship had been sailing down the Anduin for a day now, and Sam most certainly hated it. The way the boats rocked over the river's current, the sound of paddles entering the water, he hated all of it. So the gardener hesitated, uneager to get back in the accursed Elven canoes; but it was his duty to serve his master in whatever way he could, so he replied, "I believe she went off aways, I'm unsure as to why though."

"Thank you," The Ring-Bearer called over his shoulder as he made his way to where Sam had pointed.

Finding Sparrow wasn't actually so the company could continue their journey, Frodo disliked sailing as much as Samwise did - but not for the same reasons. His parents had died due to a watercraft, which left the Hobbit with a monstrous fear of water and vessels. And coming closer to the Dark Land did not excite him either. The Ring-bearer wanted to apologize. He and Sparrow had always fought often, which was one of the reasons most Shire folk found their close friendship so flabbergasting; but this time was different. Frodo had screwed up bad. Really bad. And he realized this, so he figured it wouldn't make it any worse if he asked for pardon.

After a couple minutes' walk, the Ring-Bearer did find his friend: she was sitting on a fallen tree by the shore of the river, braiding her dripping wet hair and singing under her breath.

Frodo approached Sparrow with a signature smirk, the same one she had seen most ever day as they played their pranks over their twelve years of friendship. "Morning, Sparr," He said happily; "mind if I sit with you?"

The redhead looked up, smiled, and patted the spot next to her. "They're looking for me aren't they?"

Frodo shook his head. "Not yet. Maybe in a few minutes though."

"Why were you looking for me then?"

The lad sighed. Might as well not put it off any longer... "Look, Sparrow," Frodo sighed then tried starting again, "Listen, I-" He was cut off as Sparrow laughed and put a finger to his lips.

"It's fine, Frodo." She said, then smiled smugly. "Now do you know what I mean when I say the Elves mess with your head?"

Frodo nodded enthusiastically. He very much understood what she has said about the Elves in Rivendell.

"So..." Frodo murmured in hopes to break the somewhat awkward silence they had entered into.

Sparrow stretched out and yawned. Then said abruptly "You know what I could use right now?"

The Ring-Bearer cocked an eyebrow to show he was listening.

"A nice big, warm mug of thool,"

Frodo nodded. A glass of the chocolatey drink sounded nice. thool is a drink very similar to hot chocolate, the only difference is that thool has a hint of strawberry in it. While Sparrow had worked at the Green Dragon, she and Rosie had earned great renown for making the best thool in all the West Farthing. Some Hobbits (Mostly the ones trying to impress both lasses,) had gone so far as to say it was the best thool in all the shire.

Once again they drifted in to silence, but a comfortable one this time. But no matter how hospitable the quietness was, stillness was not something Sparrow liked; so she couldn't help but begin to sing, "_ My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold-" _

At that moment, Frodo couldn't help but kiss her on the mouth and then briskly make his way back to camp.

The lass smiled. _It seems I started a trend between us._ Then headed off to camp as well.

* * *

Later while the Fellowship was back in the boats, Pippin asked Sparrow in an innocent voice, "What were you and Frodo talking about?"

"Thool," Sparrow replied shortly, smiling at the memory.

"Really? That's not what it seemed like, what with Frodo returning red as a tomato."

"Pippin..." The threatening warning in the redhead's voice would have been enough to make even Aragorn drop the subject, but siblings tend not to know when to stop.

"Sparrow and Frodo sittin' in a tree," Peregrin chanted at the top of his lungs; " K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Sparrow turned around and shot Pippin with a poisonous look. "If you don't close your mouth now, you'll soon find there won't be a jaw for you to close..."

That made the Hobbit shut up and the day continued in horrible silence as Pippin imagined all the horrific things Sparrow would do to him if he spoke about her incident with Frodo again.

Late into the evening the Fellowship docked and spent the night on shore, quietly discussing what their next move, the whole while wary of the Uruk-Hai across the noisy river.

In the morning, Aragorn confronted Frodo. "You must decide now, Frodo." The Ranger said to the Halfling; "Now we must make our choice: does the Fellowship go to Gondor to help fight in the war of the Ring, or do we continue directly to Mordor?"

Frodo shook his head in confusion. "I don't know, Strider; Boromir presented logical reasons to go to Gondor's aid, but I do not know how much longer I can carry the Ring without giving in to its treachery. Already I start to feel it burdening me. May I have some time to think on it?"

Aragorn sighed. "I can give you an hour at the most, nothing more. By then, you will have to have your decision made."

"Thank you," The Ring-Bearer whispered, then turned and trudged off into the woodlands.

He wandered aimlessly for a bit, thinking of nothing but the crunching leaves under his feet. Frodo sighed and sat down, grabbed a stick, and began to unconsciously draw in the exposed earth. Why must the crucial choice fall on him? What made him qualified to determine which was the better course of action?

The Hobbit looked down at his doodle and his spirits sunk lower. It was a map of Hobbiton.

"None of us should be wandering alone, you especially." A voice said.

Frodo looked up to see Boromir collecting twigs for a fire. "I needed time alone,"

"I can understand you indecision, but do you not see this opportunity? We have the weapon of the Enemy, why waste such a glorious chance? Bring the Ring to Gondor and we will put up such a fight as has not been seen in Middle-Earth!"

"The Ring cannot save, only destroy. That is why I must take it to the mountain of fire."

"Curse it!" Boromir yelled, throwing down his stack of sticks. "Can't you see? I'm just trying to help my people!"

"The Ring will not assist you in that wholesome quest, only hinder."

"YOU ARE AS BLIND AS THE REST! They have poisoned you with their words!" The Gondorian lunged forward and seized Frodo. "Give. Me. The. Ring!"

"No!" Frodo yelled as he struggled. Realizing his failure to claim freedom was in the fact that the Man could see his every move, the Hobbit quickly groped around his neck and slipped the Ring on his finger. That gave Frodo the upper hand. The Ring-Bearer kicked Boromir in the jaw and silently slipped away as the Man stumbled to his feet. "I have seen your mind!" Boromir screamed at the air. "You will betray us all and take the Ring to Sauron!"

During his tantrum, the Gondorian forgot to watch his footing in the somewhat fickle terrain. He fell, slamming his head on the ground. "Frodo?" The Man whimpered; "Frodo I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

But the apology did not reach the Hobbit's ears. Frodo was long gone; climbing the stairs of the old ruins on the top of Amen Hen. _Don't think, just run. Don't think, just run._ Were the only thoughts in his mind. Frodo preferred not to pay attention to the dancing shadows around him; or the faint calling of his name. Just to the fact that one of his company - sworn to protect him - had just assaulted him for the Ring.

Once at the top, the Halfling stopped to catch his breath by the two thrones. Stopping was not the ideal thing to do, though. Once he looked up, Frodo saw the eye of Sauron and heard in his head the taunting voice of the Enemy saying, "I see you,"

Frodo stumbled as he fought to pull the Ring off his finger, and only managed to do so right before he fell off the dais with the thrones on it. He let out a startled cry as he expected the ground to hit his small body.

Aragorn, who had already been on Frodo's trail (As he had been gone for three hours.) quickly ran to his help. "What happened here?" The descendant of Numenor asked.

"The Ring has claimed Boromir," Frodo replied fearfully; "It is clear now, I must go to Mordor, and I must go alone."

Strider nodded. "I would have gone with you to the end."

The Hobbit bowed, then scampered off to camp, where no one was - thankfully.

Frodo gathered his things quickly, grabbed a paddle, climbed in the canoe, and cast off. Once he was about five feet from shore, he could hear Sam calling, "Mr. Frodo! Mr. Frodo! Wait!"

"No, Sam, I'm going to the Dark Land alone."

There was a loud splash that made Frodo turn around to see ripples dancing across the surface. "Sam!" The Ring-Bearer cried, paddling over to the center of the ripples and reaching in, hoisting his servant out of the water. Frodo, dragging Sam along, hurriedly propelled the boat to where it was shallow enough for a Hobbit to stand and let go of Sam. "I do not ask you to come with me, Samwise,"

"But, Mr. Frodo, sir," Sam pouted; "I promised Gandalf that I wouldn't let you out of my sight!"

"Besides," Sparrow said, swinging out of the boughs of a nearby tree. "you can't honestly think your two closest friends would let you go to Mordor alone, can you?"

Frodo groaned, but not out of utter annoyance. He was pleased his friends refused to let him journey alone, but time was not something they could spare any more. "Fine. Gather your things quickly and let us be off."

In a moment, Sparrow and Sam had their things and the trio was sailing once again. Unaware of Merry and Pippin's capture and Boromir's death; only that the Fellowship of the Ring was now officially over.

"Well," Sam said in a voice a bit too cheery for what he was about to say. "We're off to Mordor!"

**########END########**

**A/N: Finally! Next chapter we get to start The Two Towers, that will be great! Well, thanks for reading and remember to leave a comment on it.  
**


End file.
